


Back again

by Hotgitay



Category: Bride Wars (2009)
Genre: Angst, Developing Relationship, Established Relationship, F/F, Friendship, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Love, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-07
Updated: 2019-09-07
Packaged: 2020-10-12 00:20:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 87
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20555120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hotgitay/pseuds/Hotgitay
Summary: Emma  tries to move on





	Back again

“He just up and left me”Emma told her former friend 

“That’s messed up”Liv said 

“The man was being an asshole”Emma said to her 

“Men can’t live with them and can’t live without them 

“We went too far with this whole wedding nonsense”Emma said to her 

“I agree with you”Liv said 

“I don’t like fighting with you”Emma replied 

“Me neither”Liv said 

“I miss talking to you “Emma admitted to her 

“Long calls running around jogging gn through the streets”Liv reminisced


End file.
